ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Agul/Merchandise
Bandai Ultra Hero Series *'Ultraman Agul' (1998) **Release Date: 1998 **Price: 600 yen **ID Number: 31 **JAN/ISBN: **Materials: PVC :Ultra Hero Series Ultraman Agul is a 6-inch figure based on his appearance in the TV series. Sporting 3 points of articulation on the shoulders and waist, Ultraman Agul is molded in bluish purple ATBC-PVC plastic, and sports silver, black, and some white (eyes), gold (color timer) and light blue (forehead, color timer crystal) paint. *'Ultraman Agul V2' (1999) **Release Date: 1999 **Price: 600 yen **ID Number: 31 **JAN/ISBN: **Materials: PVC :A new mold of the Ultraman Agul figure, now based on his revived appearance in The Resurrection of Agul. *'Ultraman Agul' (2000) **Release Date: July 29, 2000 (Vintage), July 24, 2004 (Reissue) **Price: 600 yen **ID Number: 27 **JAN/ISBN: 4902425768212 **Materials: PVC :The original Ultra Hero Series Ultraman Agul figure is reissued for the 2000 lineup. While most of the deco is identical to the original mold, his eyes feature a gradient-like paint, which evokes the helmet prop's glowing eyes. : :The photo on the packaging's rear and the data cards depicts him fighting with Bokurag. V026 00084583.jpg 2006521048321478.jpg *'Ultraman Agul V2' (2000) **Release Date: July 29, 2000 (Vintage), 2003 (Reissue), July 24, 2004 (Reissue) **Price: 600 yen **ID Number: 28 **JAN/ISBN: 4902425768229 **Materials: PVC :The V2 version of the Ultra Hero Series Ultraman Agul is also reissued as well, complete with altered eye deco. : :The toy had 2 packaging variants depending on which copy: the 2003 release features a new render for Agul, complete with different lighting on the head. V026 00084584.jpg|Original packaging 2006521049111060.jpg UHS-28-Ultraman-Agul-Packaging-Variants.jpg|Packaging Variants *''' Ultraman Agul''' (Ultra Hero Series, 2009 **Release Date: November 28, 2009 **Price: 800 yen **ID Number: 23 **JAN/ISBN: **Materials: PVC : Released as part of the 2009 Ultra Hero Series lineup, this Ultraman Agul was remade as a more proportioned, more show-accurate mold. *''' Ultraman Agul V2' (Ultra Hero Series, 2009) **Release Date: November 28, 2009 **Price: 800 yen **ID Number: '''24' **JAN/ISBN: **Materials: PVC Ultra Hero Alpha/Action Hero Series TBA Ultra-Act Italicized items are exclusives. *'Ultraman Agul V2 '(2011) **Release date: November 26, 2011 **Price: 3,360 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112712479 **Materials: PVC, ABS, POM **Accessories: Light-piping head, 1 pair of splayed hands, 1 pair of knife-hands, Photon Screw effect, Agul Saber effect, Agul Steam effect, red color timer, adapter for Tamashii stands : ULTRA-ACT Ultraman Agul is a highly-poseable action figure with over 20 points of articulation. In addition to the red color timer piece, Agul features his trademark finisher effects: The Agul Stream and the Photon Screw. The Agul Saber can replace the right hand as well. Like some early ULTRA-ACT figures, Ultraman Agul comes with an extra head with a light-piping gimmick. *'''Ultraman Agul & Explosive Impact Effect '''(2013) **Release date: February 25, 2013 **Price: 4,410 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4543112782809 **Materials: PVC, ABS **Accessories: 1 pair of splayed hands, 1 pair of knife-hands, Agul Saber effect, red color timer, 2 Explosion impact effects, adapter for Tamashii stands : THis ULTRA-ACT Ultraman Agul is an all-new mold based on his first appearance, standing slightly taller than the previous figure. Most of his effect parts (excluding the Agul Saber) are replaced with explosion impact effects, which is used to recreate Agul's (or Gaia's) post-Transformation landing. : This Ultraman Agul is available exclusively as a Tamashii Webshop exclusive, and it can be ordered between 25th of September, 2012 from 16:00JST until the 14th of November, 2012 at 16:00JST, and the product will be shipped this February 25, 2013. Gallery 2000agul.jpg|Ultraman Agul (1998 Release) agulv2.jpg|Ultraman Agul V2 (1998 Release) 2006521048321478.jpg|Ultraman Agul (2000 Release) 2006521049111060.jpg|Ultraman Agul V2 (2000 Release) 23ultramanagul.jpg|Ultraman Agul (2009 Release) 24ultramanagulv2.jpg|Ultraman Agul V2 (2009 Release) 41LI6CzoKYL._SY300_.jpg imageshbvjid.jpg 41h2-xBVSAL.jpg Spark Doll Agul.png|Ultraman Agul Spark Doll Agul Tag 1.jpeg Agul Tag 2.jpeg kyomotoAgulV2.jpg|Kyomoto Ultraman Agul V2 UH-aAgul.jpg|Ultra Hero Alpha - Ultraman Agul V2 Action Figure AHSagul.jpg|Action Hero Series Ultraman Agul 10156817a.jpg|Ultra-ACT Ultraman Agul V2 ULTRA-ACT_AGUL_V1_2012_BANDAI.jpg|ULTRA-ACT Ultraman Agul V1 (not yet released) TOY-TOK-1466_01.jpg TOY-TOK-1466_11.jpg ultra_act__ultraman_gaia_and_ultraman_agul_by_dyiyi-d53495q.jpg 71247-ua-UltramanAgulV2-5.jpg 71247-ua-UltramanAgulV2-4.jpg ULTRA-ACT_ULTRAMAN_AGUL_EFFECTSET_3_FEB2013_TAMASHII_4410.jpg 41XSwQc1vNL._SY300_.jpg 10156817.jpg Ultra-Act Ultraman Agul V2 09.jpg IMG_0146.JPG IMG_0120.JPG TOY-TOK-1466_07.jpg UA_UltramanAgulLightEffects04.jpg TOY-TOK-1466_13.jpg 1111261259aaf38937dc32c7a2.jpg Ultraman Agul V2 09.jpg L_g0017256603.jpg TOY-TOK-1466_12.jpg UA_UltramanAgulLightEffects02.jpg TOY-TOK-1466_23.jpg 56360041201111222111533220251838428_000.jpg TOY-TOK-1466_22.jpg TOY-TOK-1466_14.jpg TOY-TOK-1466_18.jpg IMG_0128.JPG l_3xIrjsio113927-bandai-tamashii-nations-ultraman-agul-v2.jpg Category:Merchandise